


Lightest Before Dark

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: From Forever to Eternity [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to tease Rose, but Rose doesn't want to be teased. She wants him. <i>Now</i>. But first, she's going to do a little teasing of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightest Before Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblygal92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygal92/gifts).



> A late birthday present to Bubbly!
> 
> Also, I need to thank [Trin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/works) for her wonderful [gif set](http://aeonish.tumblr.com/post/79578026185/good-morning-follower-milestone-celebration) as it truly was an inspiration!

For a few moments, Rose Tyler simply stared at the man lying in bed next to her, head resting on her hand. Her eyes caressed his elegant face, light eyebrows, the gentle slope of his nose, and thin lips. She sighed as she took in his short hair. This regeneration had been born with gorgeous, shoulder-length curls and she missed them. There had been an unfortunate accident from the adventure they'd just had and she'd had to cut off a good six inches off. Still, it did not stop her urge to run her hands through the dark locks, preferable while they fucked. "Doctor," Rose called out, rubbing her thighs together.

Eyes still closed, his head rolled towards her. Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes slightly and clear, blue eyes stared up at her. It was obvious he was wide awake, but was pretending he wasn't. As a Time Lord, he didn't need much sleep, but they'd just had a long trip and had come straight to bed once they arrived back home. Though they had stripped off their clothes that was mostly because the two had been wearing the same ones for over a week. Even the Doctor, who liked to wear the same outfit, was sick of his velvet frock and ascot. After a quick sonic shower, they had hopped into bed and fallen asleep together.

Now, however, Rose had had enough rest and she was sure he had too. When he didn't say anything she fluttered her lashes, tilted her head down, and presented him with a wide smile. She was sure she'd caught his attention when he smiled back, but when the Doctor simply closed his eyes and turned his head the opposite direction, she huffed. "Doctor, it's morning." She waited a few moments and she could swear she heard him mumble, "I sleepin', Ro Ty'r."

She raised a brow when he didn't even argue that there was technically no morning inside the TARDIS. "Doctor, I'm _horny_. It's been two hundred and seventy hours since we last had sex." She waited for him to correct her on the time, but all she got was a fake snore.

Usually if he ignored her, she'd promptly get out of bed and take a long, thorough shower that would be interrupted halfway through because the Doctor could never truly hold out on her for so long. Today, however, she wanted the comfort of their bed and she was going to get exactly what she wanted, and what she wanted was to shag her husband rotten.

Sliding underneath the comforter, Rose shifted until she straddled the leg nearest to her and let her hands rub over his calves. She kissed the top of his knee, smirking when his leg stiffened, and made a trail up his thigh until she got to the top. Wishing that the Doctor's bag of jelly babies was within reach, her lips skimmed over to his hip before she pulled back. She felt cool air on her face suddenly and knew the Doctor must have lifted the comforter up which was a relief as it had started to get quite warm. However, she refused to look up and concentrated on what she was doing instead.

Pulling her leg away from the outside of his so she could situate herself between them, she hovered over the underside of his cock and licked her lips. She wanted it in her, badly, but after the teasing he'd done earlier she was more eager to get back at him. So, she wiggled back down and pressed her lips on top of his other knee, leaving them there for a second longer than necessary before making her way up his thigh. This time her caresses were accompanied by little nips. When Rose finally made it to his hip, she sucked on the skin there. She almost stopped when she felt him lurch up and pulled the comforter off of them completely. She let off with a resounding pop and grinned up at him.

He lay back down, supporting himself on his forearms and looking down at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The blue of his eyes was practically gone and his jaw was slack. "Ro-"

She cut him off by taking his cock into her mouth, moaning as he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back up and licked the tip before sliding back down, one hand coming to wrap around the base while the other continued to support her. She squeezed and sucked and licked and when she grazed him with her teeth, she pulled away completely, licking her lips in an exaggerated fashion, but one she knew would catch the Doctor's attention.

When he said nothing, Rose crawled up, planting small kisses over his abdomen and chest, tasting the salty skin, and nuzzling the crook of his neck. She sucked on her favourite spot just underneath his ear, grinning when she felt his hips jerk up. She grazed his lips with her own, but didn't deepen the kiss. She sat up, straddling him so she could feel his erection settled between her arse. Suddenly, his hands were on her hips and he was pushing her back. "Ah ah ah." Rose shook her head. "Not just yet, Doctor. I want to hear you beg for it. I woke up wet and wanting, but you couldn't be bothered with me so I had to help myself."

She bit her lower lip, but there was no hiding the grin that spread across her face. She rubbed herself on him, coating his belly and sliding against the hard evidence behind her. Her hands were on his chest, supporting herself, and she could feel the rapid double-beating of his two hearts. She knew she was close to breaking him and when she stopped moving, bringing a hand between her thighs and encircling her clit, she knew she had him.

"Please, Rose," he whispered, a bit breathlessly.

Her tongue slipped out to the corner of her mouth unconsciously and she teased, "What was that, love? I couldn't quite hear you past the panting."

He gripped her hips but made no move to take control. "Fuck me, Rose," he voiced, louder this time, "Please fuck me."

She had to stop herself from rubbing herself to completion. Rose loved it when he took control during sex, but even more so, she loved taking the control out of his hands and giving him what they both wanted. Ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto him, moaning as she felt herself stretch to take him in. She paused halfway and when the Doctor whimpered, she thrust down the rest of the way, groaning at the feel of him inside of her. There was nothing quite like it, joining with him. No matter what incarnation he was in, he always seemed to fit her perfectly. Well, except for one small detail. Rose's gaze caught his and, like two polar opposite magnets, Rose leaned in, the rhythm she set up never faltering as their foreheads touched. She moaned loudly - or was that him? when their minds met.

In the Doctor's current regeneration they rarely joined their minds this deeply because his time sense had become stronger and with her abilities, it did not bode well for either one of them. However, right now there was nothing but pleasure to blindside the other. The feeling of her walls clenching around him, the feeling of his continual penetration, his cock grazing the spot within her that drove her to the edge every time. The sweat both their bodies exude, the feel of his hands driving himself deeper before they slid up to cup her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her hands gripping his arms her nails digging in as she felt herself on the precipice of her climax which in turn prepared him to come with her. Their grunts and moans and small cries of pleasure mingled as one. Neither of them knew who was who anymore only that they _were_.

They loved holding hands, they loved hugging, they loved doing _everything_ together, but meeting their minds was the epitome of perfection for the other. The Doctor and Rose had been with each other for too long to hide anything from the other. Oh, they tried, especially the Doctor, but in the end it was only the two of them.

When they finally reached the edge together, teeth clashed as mouths met, the pain giving into pleasure. They continued rutting against each other even as they came down from the wonderful high. Their breaths mingled until Rose's arms could no longer support her. The scant few inches between them was eliminated as she let herself drop onto his chest. They were still joined, body and mind. She felt at peace at the feel of the rise and fall of the Doctor's chest, her own breathing in tune with his.

She froze suddenly when she accidentally grazed a prominent timeline between them, one filled with fear and anger and fire, so much fire. Somehow she was able to pull away, whether it was of her own doing or with the Doctor's help, she wasn't sure. Rose startled when she felt a hand on the side of her face, a thumb swiping her cheek. She was surprised when she realised she was crying.

"No matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you," he said fiercely.

"I'll follow you everywhere and everywhen," she replied just as passionately. "Whatever we do, we'll do it together."

"Together," he repeated.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler would soon face danger and unimaginable decisions, but they would rise from the flames because they had the one thing Time Lords did not.

Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, this is their last happy shag before the Time War begins... Someday I'll get around to writing that... Along with all the other multichapter stories I have planned for this series...


End file.
